Better Than Quidditch
by lilyyuri
Summary: Oliver Wood never thought that there could be more to life than Quidditch. Cedric Diggory was the one to prove him wrong. Oliver Wood X Cedric Diggory Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Oliver Wood never thought that there could be more to life than Quidditch. Cedric Diggory was the one to prove him wrong. In here Oliver is a seventh year and Cedric in sixth.

**A/N:** This fic is actually my first real attempt at Fanfiction. It was written for my friend Sweaty paws who complained she couldn't find a decent Cedric Diggory slash, and me, being a good friend with way too much free time on my hands, decided to surprise her.

It was meant to be some sort of an on-going story, beginning in the middle of Harry's third year all the way up to the inevitable end (Yes, I mean Cedric's death), but somewhere between chapters two and three I ran out of ideas… So this would be a little two chapters fic without much of a point to it… Pure fluff if you will.

**Thanks:** I would also like to thank Beankin' for beta me, ever so loyally.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, you don't sue.

**-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-**

Better Than Quidditch– Chapter 1

Harry was soaring high above the game in hot pursuit of the snitch, Cedric close at his wake. Oliver watched them intently from his post in front of the goal hoops.

He was watching Cedric's back and was wondering what had changed this year. He always respected Cedric as a Quidditch player (which was probably the highest praise Oliver could give anyone) but not much more, until now. He could still remember when Cedric had first joined the Hufflepuff team, three years ago, he was short and scrawny then- as most seekers were and he was a very fast and agile flyer. But Cedric came back to Hogwarts after the last summer and he was no longer short and scrawny, for his sixth year he had grown considerably, he was almost as tall as Oliver, and his frame filled up nicely with those long muscles and this proud air of a new prefect. Oliver liked that, and that confused him.

A sharp whistle blew in his ear and he almost fell off his broom. He turned startled and saw the angry face of Madame Hooch, behind her he could see the other players all stifling a smile and he looked down and saw he was clutching the quaffle tight. He was so busy watching Cedric he completely forgot he still had it.

He passed her the quaffle with a sheepish smile and felt his face turning crimson like his robes as she gave him a reproachful look and flew to the other side of the pitch to hand the quaffle to the Hufflepuff keeper and resume the game. His team mates all wore broad grins, the Hufflepuffs looked slightly mad.

The game resumed and Oliver was determent to give it his full attention, and thus diverted his excess energy and tension into a series of brilliant saves. For about the first time in his life he wished the game would be over, but it just wore on and on.

Oliver closed his eyes; he was so tiered, all of a sudden. When he opened them again he saw all the field players in front of him, crimson red and canary yellow when an orange blur came crushing through. Cedric and Harry were racing almost vertically to the ground. They were about thirty feet up in the air and still accelerating, twenty feet up- this was getting dangerous! At ten feet Cedric pulled up but Harry didn't. The game stopped as all the eyes in the stadium, players and audience alike, were on Harry.

At the last second Harry managed to pull up and went flying off his broom. The audience held a collective breath as he got gingerly to his feet and stood looking dazed and confused for a second, and then without warning Harry started to jerk around violently showering snow all around him. The crowd watched stunned when at last he reached a hand down the collar of his robes and pulled out a wriggling and slightly crumpled- the Snitch.

Harry looked at the little golden winged ball for a few seconds as if he wasn't sure what it was and then held it up high and smiled broadly.

The stands exploded with roars and cheers and the Gryffindor players raced to the ground to hug Harry.

"That was brilliant!" yelled Fred with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, we haven't seen such performance from you since you tried to swallow the bloody thing on your first game." said George and Harry smiled, slightly embarrassed. Angelina Johnson came up from behind Harry and hugged him, he let out a pained groan and she jumped back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry, did I hurt you?" Harry managed another smile and said,

"No, it's just that sodding Snitch. It was like having Crookshanks down my robes." everyone laughed and the team started to make its way to the changing rooms, forming a circle around Harry to protect him from the crowd of excited Gryffindors.

Oliver hung back to shake Madame Hooch's hand as was his Captain duty, at the same time Cedric came over to do the same as the Hufflepuff Captain. Madame Hooch commended them both on a well-played game and stalked off and Oliver found himself face to face with Cedric. He couldn't think of a single thing to say, what with the excitement of the victory and Cedric's eyes on him. Eventually Cedric spoke up,

"That was a really good game, Wood, congratulations on the win." his tone was devoid of malice or sarcasm and he actually smiled. Oliver greeted him with a dazzling smile and they both made their way to the changing rooms.

By the time he entered the changing rooms everybody was already on the way out still wet and steaming heading for the Gryffindor tower for the victory celebration.

"Hurry up, Oliver, we want to get the party going." called Fred at him.

"You start without me, I'll be there soon." Oliver smiled at his team, he was so proud of them all.

Once alone under the hot shower he began to ponder over what Cedric had said, or rather, of the way he said it. This was all too bizarre, not only that Cedric didn't seem to want to drown himself in the shower (which was what Oliver would probably have done had _he_ just lost a game) he actually _smiled_ and _congratulated him_, what the hell was wrong with him? Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that if the tables had been turned he would never smile at Cedric. This thought bothered him, was Cedric so in the habit of losing he didn't care anymore, or was he actually being the big man here? Both way that made out Oliver to look like a total git, and he simply couldn't let Cedric going around thinking he was a total git! He had to talk to him and set things straight!

Oliver quickly changed and went out to catch Cedric at the Hufflepuff changing rooms. It was really cold outside, not to mention the fact that the ground was covered in ankle deep snow. Very non-typical end of November weather, he thought, even for Scotland.

A couple of the Hufflepuff players came out of the changing rooms chatting happily and passed by Oliver heading for the castle, what's wrong with these people? Someone should teach them the _proper _way to act after losing! He waited, shifting his feet in the snow and feeling very uncomfortable when he thought of breakfast the next day when all the Gryffindors would come down gloating.

Cedric came out of the changing rooms, busy with his cloak when Oliver stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Hi, Wood, what's up?" he asked brightly, Oliver couldn't help himself and hurled the question at Cedric before he could stop to think,

"How are you doing this? _Why_ are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Cedric asked cautiously as if fearing that Oliver might explode, he sure looked mad enough…

"How can you be so bloody calm and smiling? You just _lost_!!"

Cedric smiled pleasantly, "It's just a game," he said. Just a game?!? _Just a game?!?!_ Now Oliver knew that Cedric was mad. Ever since he could remember there was one thing Oliver really wanted to do with his life- to play Quidditch. For him it wasn't a game- it was his life. Cedric must have realized who he was talking to and laughed, jerking Oliver out of his thoughts "I know how you feel about Quidditch, but for me it's just fun. And workout," he added after a thought, "We spend way too much time buried in books." Oliver never considered things this way.

They were walking slowly across the Quidditch pitch; Oliver was still deep in thought and wasn't paying much attention to Cedric until a ball of snow hit him on the side of the face.

Oliver turned around and saw Cedric grinning broadly, another snowball already in his hand. He ducked the second one and threw one of his own. The two of them started running across the pitch hurling snowballs at each other and laughing. Their path led them to the outskirts of the pitch and finally Oliver cornered Cedric against one of the high stands. They were both breathing hard, their breath creating big white clouds in the cold air. This had been the first time Oliver was standing this close to Cedric and the first thought that went through his mind was how good looking Cedric was. No wonder all the girls were so obsessed with him…

Without thinking about what he was doing Oliver reached a hand to brush the hair out of Cedric's eyes. He touched Cedric forehead and felt the warm skin under his frozen hand, Cedric winced when he felt Oliver's cold fingers but didn't move. He had a strange look in his eyes and all of a sudden Oliver was all too aware of how close he was to Cedric. He hastily withdrew his hand and stepped backwards, his eyes wide and his breathing uneven.

"I need to… I have…" he began, cursing himself and making desperate gestures with his hands "I have to go!" he managed at last and staggered past Cedric rushing towards the castle.

When he reached the great oak front doors he leaned his forehead against the cold wood thinking frantically. This cannot be happening! It would never have crossed his mind, not in a million years, that what he really wanted from Cedric was… NO! It can't be, he thought, _I_ can't be… this whole thing was stupid, Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! His head slammed against the door repeatedly when he heard an anxious voice behind him,

"Oliver, stop! What's the matter with you?"

Oliver spun around to face Cedric, his hand was desperately searching for the doorknob, but the great doors held true to their name and the doorknob was far from his reach. Cedric made his way up the stairs and stopped directly in front of Oliver. Oliver froze; he saw Cedric's eyes linger with concern on his forehead where he already began to feel a throbbing pain.

Oliver Wood was never one for impulsive actions but before Cedric could say or do anything he launched forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, closing the space between them and kissed him. He felt Cedric's eyelashes brush his cheeks as his eyes snapped open with surprise and Oliver hastily withdrew realizing what he had just done.

He stared widely at Cedric and then turned sharply to run and hit the door with full force. All Oliver could see for a couple of seconds were lights popping in front of his eyes in what seemed like a very black background. He staggered backwards and crushed down to the ground in one smooth motion. Cedric was already confused with Oliver peculiar behaviour and now it looked like on top of everything he managed to cause himself serious damage, maybe even a concussion. Cedric sighed and bent down to inspect Oliver. At first Oliver couldn't even see him but slowly his eyes regained their focus and he could see that Cedric was looking very concern indeed. Oliver closed his eyes and wished he were anywhere but here and now.

Cedric helped him back to his feet. He opened the door while firmly holding Oliver's elbow so he won't fall again. Oh, sure, let _him_ enter, why don't you! Oliver thought resentfully at the door. Only when they entered the entrance hall did Oliver realize how cold it was outside, he was shaking and his head threatened to explode.

"We best take you back to your common room and put you in bed," Cedric said briskly and then thought over his last words "I mean, you should go- go get some rest…" he finished lamely and hoped Oliver didn't catch any of his stuttering. As it turned out Oliver didn't even hear the last part of his sentence. His hazed brain got stuck on the words "common room", and all he could coherently think about was not going there.

"I don't want to go to the common room," he said weakly, "I need some quiet." He looked really tiered and could hardly support his own weight.

Oliver was dimly aware that Cedric was leading him somewhere, but he didn't really care where. His head was still pounding dangerously, he didn't want to see anyone at the moment, especially his housemates, in the mess he was. But he did want to stay with Cedric and he was very grateful he didn't actually take him back to his dorms. They reached an empty corridor and Cedric stopped in front of a bare wall. He turned to face Oliver,

"Close your eyes and picture to yourself what you would want most right now," for a second Oliver thought that Cedric might have hit his head somehow as well but his eyes were keen and he looked like he knew what he was doing. Oliver shrugged and leaned on the opposite wall, and Barnabs the Barmy and the trolls in tootoos turned to watch him curiously from their tapestry. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what he wanted, it had everything to do with Cedric and a bed, but he tried as hard as he could to avoid thinking of strawberries and cream, which from some reason kept creeping to his head.

He heard a soft satisfied sound from Cedric and opened his eyes hurriedly to see if Cedric caught any of his thoughts. To his utter amazement he wasn't facing the blank wall anymore he was facing a door. Damn! Even after seven years the bloody castle could still surprise him.

Cedric went over to the door and opened it; peering around it he tossed behind his shoulder,

"Nice work Oliver, very nice." and walked in. Oliver followed him slowly, and gingerly peered around the door, not sure what to expect, when he entered the room he saw that Cedric was right, it was nice. A Hogwarts four poster bed was against one of the walls, the drapes deep crimson red, there was a fireplace with a couple of pouffes next to it and the walls were covered with pictures of international Quidditch players and teams all zooming around happily in their frames. Oliver was stunned,

"It looks like my dorm room and my room back home had a child…" he said with an odd expression. Cedric laughed and poised himself comfortably in one of the pouffes in front of the fire. Oliver came over to join him still looking questioningly around him.

"What is this place anyway?" he asked as he dropped down on the pouffe and shifted to make himself more comfortable.

"It's the Room of Requirement," answered Cedric with a nonchalant tone, he turned and caught Oliver's puzzled look, "It's a room that will adjust itself for whatever you need." he explained.

Oliver thought about it for a minute "How come you know about this place? It's obviously not common knowledge around school that this room exists…" he was surprised to see Cedric's face turning red,

"Well, it's not and I didn't actually plan to find this place out," he said in a small voice, "But it's very useful, I come here when I want to be alone. This castle isn't designed for solitude," he observed.

That was true enough, thought Oliver, the place was swarming with people every hour of the day.

He sank deeper in the pouffe and covered his eyes with his hands. His head was beginning to pound again and he tried to calm the slight nausea that began inside him. After a while he felt better, and his thoughts went back to be coherent. Memories flooded back to his brain and he vividly remembered kissing Cedric in front of the doors. He didn't dare to look at Cedric but he had to ask,

"Did we… did I just… back there did I just… kiss you?" he felt like every word was trying its best the squirm back down his throat so as to not leave his lips. There was a long pause and then Cedric said in a quite voice,

"Yes." and Oliver felt his face flush and burn under his fingers.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…" he mumbled. There was another pause and then Cedric's voice came so quiet that Oliver wasn't sure he caught it,

"'S ok, I don't mind." Oliver peered in amazement between his fingers. Cedric wasn't looking at him; he was gazing stubbornly at the fire. Oliver reached his hand and touched Cedric's arm, Cedric's head snapped in his direction but he didn't move his arm. Oliver smiled at him and leaned a little further.

Before either of them knew how Cedric was on top of Oliver, his knees digging in the pouffe for support. He grabbed Oliver's face with both his hands and kissed him. This time it was Oliver's turn to be surprised but that past away very quickly and he melted into the kiss, giving in to the feel of Cedric's soft lips. Cedric's tongue was parting Oliver's lips and made its way into his mouth gently but firmly, his hand caressing the outline of Oliver's ear sending shivers down his spine.

The thing about pouffes is that their biggest virtue is also their biggest downfall, and the movement of the two boys on the big cushion caused them both to roll onto the floor. Oliver was caught under Cedric's body, his head banged hard against the stone floor, the pounding in his head resumed but he wasn't at all sure it had anything to do with the floor; it was more likely that it had to do with Cedric's body. He didn't care to bang his head on hard surfaces as long as he had Cedric's lips again. Unfortunately Cedric seemed to think that Oliver had received enough blows to the head to last him for a while. He hurriedly got off Oliver,

"Shit, Wood, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Oliver looked up; Cedric's face was bent down towards him, framed by his dark hair. His grey eyes were dark with concern, although Oliver thought he could still see lust there, but that could have been just him. He smiled at Cedric, hoping to project that he was fine and wanted to continue where they stopped. Cedric on the other hand, took his smile as a sign he was right and Oliver was hurt. He scrambled to his feet and pulled Oliver bodily up. All the blood that was already making its way down suddenly flooded back up and Oliver staggered and moaned with pain. Cedric laid him on the bed and Oliver closed his eyes, his blood pounding in his ears and his insides squirming.

Cedric looked at Oliver and wondered weather he should take him to the hospital wing, but he really didn't feel like explaining Madame Pomfrey how Oliver managed to bang his head, twice.

After a couple of minutes he realized that Oliver fell asleep, his breathing deep and even. Cedric smiled down at him and softly brushed a stray lock of hair from Oliver's forehead, Oliver didn't stir and Cedric decided to give him a few hours of sleep before taking him back to the Gryffindor tower.

Cedric sighed, closed his eyes and forced himself to think about the book he was currently reading. Then he opened his eyes and smiled. He got up from the bed and went over to the fireplace, settled himself comfortably on the pouffe and started to read.

* * *

**Author's note:** If you read PoA then you might remember the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match to end in a very different way. The thing is, it didn't really suit my story so I changed it a bit... hope you don't mind. 

Pouffes equal beanbags… That's how we call them and I never really liked the name beanbag.


	2. Chapter 2

_For details see chapter one._

**-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-BTQ-**

Better Than Quidditch– Chapter 2

Cedric woke up with a smile. He couldn't help himself. Every time he thought of the previous night the smile crept back to his lips and he felt so good about it he didn't even try to hide it. It was only pure luck that none of his house mates noticed he was walking around looking like an idiot. When he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast he found he was actually humming and forced himself to stop.

When he sat at the Hufflepuff table he automatically scanned the Gryffindor table for Oliver, but he wasn't there. Probably still sleeping, thought Cedric, the poor guy had a rough night… it was almost lights out when he brought Oliver back to his common room, and although he looked alright, Cedric had his misgivings about it.

He began spreading strawberry jam on his toast when Fred and George came over to the Hufflepuff table looking raged,

"What have you done to him?" Fred asked angrily. Cedric tried to remain calm under the attack and continued to jam his toast,

"What did I do to who?" he tried to sound casual even though his heart leaped at the thought of something happening to Oliver.

"What did you do to Wood? He's in the Hospital Wing!" Fred was almost shouting. The jammed knife stopped in mid air, Cedric lifted his eyes to watch the twins with alarm,

"Hospital Wing? How did he get to the Hospital Wing?" he spat in shock. Fred and George exchanged a glance that clearly stated they did not believe Cedric didn't know nor had everything to do with the whole affair. George fixed Cedric with a hard look,

"This is precisely what we want to know! He collapsed in the common room after you brought him in, what have you done to him?!" Cedric tried to think through the sudden fear that was closing his throat.

"I didn't do anything to him! He did it to himself!" he shouted. This was getting ridiculous, how is it _his _fault if Oliver decides to walk into doors. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that the reason Oliver walked into the door in the first place was in fact him, not to mention that the whole floor incident was entirely his fault. Cedric tried to ignore both the stupid voice of his conscience and the Weasley twins.

"You better stay away from him!" said Fred warningly and they both left. Cedric was furious, how dare they threaten him?! He was a prefect! Besides he didn't try to hurt Oliver, on the contrary, but of course he couldn't say _that_ to Fred and George.

Time passed, his toast completely forgotten in his hand, but he didn't notice. Cedric was wondering what to do next. He wanted to go and see Oliver in the Hospital Wing but he had class, he never missed class before, unless he had a very good reason. Did Oliver count as a good enough reason?!

Oliver lay on his back in the Hospital Wing staring at the ceiling. He was bored. When he woke up this morning he found himself here with Madame Pomfrey fussing over him. His head felt like someone had filled it with cement but other than that he was perfectly fine, a fact the school nurse failed to grasp. They had a short, furious and futile argument which ended with Madame Pomfrey simply walking back to her office leaving Oliver to stare at the ceiling and feeling sorry for himself.

He tried to remember what happened yesterday. His team had won the game, and then he went over to talk to Cedric about something, there was a snowball fight and then there was something do to with the great front doors. After that matters got a bit hazy, he only remembered it was good and it had something to do with Cedric.

A crack of the door caused him to turn his head and he saw Cedric slipping into the room. Oliver wasn't sure weather he's really there or not, he suspected he was feverish again and that his mind was playing tricks on him because he wanted to see Cedric so bad, but decided against it when Cedric edged his way into the infirmary looking around for signs of Madame Pomfrey. Oliver smiled.

Cedric stood beside the bed and looked a bit lost like he didn't even mean to end up here. Oliver looked at him curiously and waited for Cedric to speak, it took Cedric a couple of minutes to finally do just that,

"I heard you were here and I came to see how you were doing." he tried to sound casual as if it was a very ordinary thing but he couldn't bring himself to look at Oliver as he said it and instead kept his eyes firmly on the white sheet.

Oliver smiled, "Fred and George told you I was here, didn't they?"

Cedric nodded and lifted his eyes, "They seem to think it was all a plot to sabotage their keeper." he said with a returned smile,

"Is it?" Oliver asked innocently,

"Please, I'm a Hufflepuff, we do not plot!" said Cedric with wounded pride and Oliver laughed. There was a short silence in which Cedric tried to work up the courage to ask what he had actually came to the Hospital Wing for.

"How much do you remember about last night?" he finally asked. Oliver shrugged,

"Not much, there was snow, and the door, I think… what did happen last night? Madame Pomfrey said it was a combination of exhaustion and a mild concussion…" Cedric's emotions ran between guilt and disappointment that Oliver didn't actually remember anything.

"Well, you smacked your head in the front door a couple of times, and then there was the floor…" his voice trailed and he was looking determinately at the sheet again.

"Was that when you kissed me?" Cedric's head snapped up to watch Oliver who was smiling at him. "Did you really think I'd forget _that_?!" Cedric blushed and shrugged. But his heart was doing a little happy jig inside his chest.

There was another silence in which the two of them didn't look at each other. Oliver's gaze fell on his bedside table and on the pile of sweets on it; he took a chocolate frog and offered it to Cedric without a word. Cedric looked at it with surprise,

"How come you have sweets? You're not even twelve hours in the infirmary…" Oliver smiled,

"Fred and George, of course" he said in a voice that indicated it was pretty obvious, which it actually was, but only if you belonged to the Gryffindor house. Cedric took the frog and opened it absent-mindedly, he didn't actually like chocolate frogs but couldn't think of a better thing to do or say. There was yet another uncomfortable silence, while Cedric dismantled his chocolate frog and let the bits fall on the wrapping, and Oliver looked at his fingers and sought for something to say. Damn it! This shouldn't be this hard! A sharp sound from Madame Pomfrey's office caused Cedric to jump up onto his feet,

"Shit! I better go before she finds me, I'll see you later." he whispered and took off as fast as he could. Oliver didn't even have time to say something to stop him and felt a pang of disappointment, he was quite angry with himself, Cedric obviously skipped class just to see him and all he did was to offer him a stupid chocolate frog?!?

Madame Pomfrey came over to Oliver's bed; he was still looking at the door. She gave a disapproving sound when she saw the chocolate bits on Oliver's bed and cleared them out with a wave of her wand. Oliver looked at her; he didn't have high hopes for his release but decided to do his best not to cross her so she will not keep him there all day long. Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over him to examine his progress and he smiled sweetly at her. At length she crossed her arms,

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a sharp voice,

"I feel great." said Oliver, it was true, he felt really good- his head no longer hurt and Cedric came to see him, what can be better than that?

Cedric couldn't bring himself to go back to class when he left the infirmary, he didn't have a good excuse for being so late and he didn't feel like sitting in class anyway. He was standing by the infirmary debating with himself as to what to do next when Oliver slipped through the door. He didn't bother to change his pyjamas and had all his possessions in a big pile in his hands. Cedric smiled and so did Oliver once he lifted his head to see Cedric was still there.

Oliver stepped right up to him and kissed him, Cedric wasn't even surprised.

The two of them walked quickly without speaking until they reached the same corridor as yesterday.

"Your turn this time." said Oliver and Cedric smiled as he closed his eyes. Oliver watched his face, so calm and smiling and bit his lip; he wanted to touch him so bad.

Apparently Cedric was thinking much in the same lines as he, mused Oliver as he entered the Room of Requirement. There was a big bed against one wall and shelves of books on the other, that was a bit puzzling- but maybe Cedric had different views of what was considered sexy…

Oliver dropped his things on the floor when Cedric came over, his breath hitching in his chest. They didn't bother to be shy about things when Cedric took Oliver in his arms and kissed him hungrily. Oliver's arms went around Cedric's neck and they made their way to the bed, falling on it in a heap of limbs.

Their lips sought each other with force and they couldn't get enough of one another. After that initial burst of lust they seemed to calm a bit and turn to explore each other more calmly and thoroughly. Cloths and robes came off so fast it was almost amazing.

Cedric lay on top of Oliver, his lips tracing along the curve of Oliver's neck. Oliver threw his head back and gave himself to the feeling of Cedric's lips on his skin. He never thought he could feel that way. Oliver was never very good with girls, he was popular and was regarded in Hogwarts as some sort of Quidditch God but he never had a real girlfriend.

Cedric's hand ran down Oliver's side and rested on his hip. Oliver felt his blood rushing and gushing in his veins, he wanted Cedric close to him, he wanted to feel every inch of him against his own body.

He lifted his hips to lock Cedric between them; he couldn't think of anything, he didn't want to think about anything he just wanted this feeling to last. Cedric obviously knew what he was doing, a small voice in the back of Oliver's head screamed- how, or rather who did he know, but it wasn't important at the moment, not with Cedric's lips, teeth and tongue tracing a path down Oliver's chest.

Years of Quidditch playing left Oliver's body muscular and thin and Cedric was eager to explore it. Oliver's muscles flex uncontrollably when Cedric bit his way down his chest, he could feel the shivers that ran across Oliver's skin and smiled to himself, this was fun.

Cedric lifted Oliver's legs over his shoulders and Oliver's eyes snapped open in surprise and closed again almost as fast when he realized he didn't really care what Cedric is doing as long as he was doing something. The next thing he felt was something sleek and wet prodding him _down there_. He gasped and bit his lip, trying to stay calm in face of the rude intrusion. Before he could tell Cedric to stop he felt another finger slowly entering him, and in the same time a soft hand caressing circles on his lower abdomen, soothing him. There was nothing for it really, Oliver decided and closed his eyes, giving himself completely to the feelings. By the time Cedric had three fingers inside him, Oliver actually began to enjoy the sensation, he felt warm and relaxed and well-cared for and more importantly- hard.

The fingers withdrew and Oliver let out a small disappointed moan. Cedric chuckled softly and rose to his knees looking intently at Oliver's face; he took a deep breath and slowly started to push himself into Oliver's body. As he expected Oliver gasped in pain, he bit his lip and threw his head back, the muscles of his strong neck tightening. Cedric moved very slowly to allow Oliver to overcome his initial shock. Once Oliver calmed down and his muscles relaxed a bit, Cedric began to move faster. Oliver's back arched under him and his head was thrown backwards.

Oliver's hands went back to grab the headboard and the air came out of his lungs in small gasps and moans. Cedric's hand went down to Oliver's erection and they thrusted into each other. Oliver closed his eyes and bit his lip, but Cedric couldn't bring himself to do the same. He was transfixed by Oliver's reactions, and thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He wanted this moment to last forever while in the same time felt his body reaching his climax. They came together, shivers running in unison through them as if they where one. Oliver lowered his legs and felt his muscles tense and tight. He grunted and started massaging life back into them, when he felt another pair of hands joining. He looked up and smiled at Cedric, who smiled back before he turned to kiss Oliver's neck softly. When the pain subsided Oliver pulled Cedric on top of him. Cedric "accioed" his wand to him and cleaned them both, and then rest his head on the pillow looking at Oliver.

"You are so gorgeous when you come." he whispered and Oliver felt his skin tingling and his face blush. He leaned and kissed Cedric softly. This was so much better than Quidditch! How the hell did he miss out all the action for so long?!

Oliver closed his eyes and drifted slowly to the arms of sleep when Cedric shook him,

"We have to go it's almost lunch." he said and Oliver blinked,

"Lunch?! How long have we been here?" Cedric smiled and shrugged,

"Long enough. We have about half hour before lunch and we really should get a shower and put on some clean robes if we don't want people asking questions." Oliver groaned and pouted. Since when did Hafflepuff possess such keen sense of responsibility? Cedric didn't look like he was about to change his mind and Oliver had no choice but to follow his lead and get up and get dressed.

When Oliver entered the Great Hall for lunch he shot a quick glance at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric sitting there eating his lunch peacefully, as if nothing had happened. Oliver bit his lip to hide his smile and went to sit in his own table.

"Where have you been all day? Madame Pomfrey said she discharged you after breakfast!" the angry voice of Percy was the first to 'greet' him back. Before Oliver had a chance to collect his thoughts and come up with a good explanation, Alicia scolded at Percy.

"Leave him alone!" she called, "He probably went to his room to rest. He had a hard day yesterday!" Percy glared at her and Oliver flashed her bright smile and made a non-committing sound at Percy.

He really didn't want to deal with questions at the moment, but he knew that once Alicia would manage to corner him on his own, he would have to answer a fair few.

He glanced up at the Hufflepuff table again, where apparently Cedric was going through an interrogation himself. Cedric lifted his eyes and met Oliver's gaze. He smiled and gave him a little wink before turning to the person next to him to answer her question. Oliver quickly lowered his head and hid his smile. Who said Hufflepuffs are useless?!

**THE END**


End file.
